


reflection

by Oda_Sakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oda_Sakura/pseuds/Oda_Sakura
Summary: Диану Винчестер жалеть никто не привык.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	reflection

Диана сдавленно стонет; ее тошнит от своей жизни, хочется наконец-то дать волю чувствам — развалиться на грязном полу и не сдерживать горячих слез.  
А еще чтобы кто-нибудь пожалел, но Диану Винчестер жалеть никто не привык.

Она сильнее сжимает ножницы, а другой рукой берет часть волос. Диане все равно, что потом они будут неровные и сечься, главное избавиться от них, чтобы воспоминания больше не вспыхивали ярким огнем перед глазами, а в зеркале на нее не смотрела маленькая девочка — с разбитыми коленями и губой, с растрепавшимся волосами и стеклянным взглядом. Девочка, которая была способна на многое ради похвалы отца, но которому ее старания и не сдались.

Диане горло сжимает тисками, ни вдохнуть ни выдохнуть. Последнего, кого она хотела бы на данный момент видеть, это Кастиэля.

— Кас, двери созданы, чтобы стучать. — она опускает руку с ножницами, поворачивается к нему лицом и опирается на края раковины.

— Я предположил, что так будет эффективнее. — он окидывает ее изучающим взглядом. 

Диана складывает руки на груди.

— Ты не вовремя. — отрезает она и медленно выдыхает, съеживается, чувствуя, как по всему телу проносится волна холода, поднимая табун мурашек.

Кастиэль хмурится и щурится, наклоняя голову вбок. Диана замечает, как его взгляд останавливается на ножницах, а потом вновь оказывается на ее лице. Она знает, что выглядит крайне херово, и даже ангел, который ни черта не разбирается в людях мог что-нибудь понять.

— Что-то случилось? — голос его по обычному ровный, почти металлический.

Диану передергивает, то ли от его действительно тупого вопроса(словно он сам не знает ответ), то ли от голоса, в котором нет даже намека на беспокойство. Зачем делать вид, что тебе не все равно? Ярость в Диане с каждой секундой становиться ярче, сильнее. Она злобно бросает ему в лицо:

— Заткнись и убирайся отсюда, я, если ты не заметил, в очень херовом состоянии.

Он не меняется ни в лице, ни во взгляде, и это Диану раздражает в нем больше всего.

Кастиэль идеальный солдат, не поддающийся чувствам и эмоциям — он не станет со слезами на глазах вспоминать о прошлом, ему не нужно сочувствие и жалость(Диане, конечно, тоже), и он безоговорочно выполнит любой приказ. Такого солдата из нее пытался сделать Джон. И у него, в принципе, почти получилось. 

Диана не может спокойно смотреть на его спокойное лицо — она хотела бы крепко схватить Кастиэля за ворот рубашки и сильно прислонить к стене, чтобы он хоть что-то почувствовал, чтобы его взгляд хотя бы на секунду стал таким же потерянным, как у нее. Диана желает увидеть в нем что-то человечное, сорвать с него маску послушного воина небес. 

— Ты хотела… 

Диана знает, что он собирается сказать, поэтому быстро обрывает его:

— Волосы стали мешать, хотела отрезать, — она слабо машет ножницами и дотрагивается до прядей. — Кто-нибудь сможет схватиться за них.

Кастиэль вновь внимательно оглядывает ее своими пронзительными синими глазами, которые, вообще-то, не его, а бедного весселя, но Диана все равно тяжело сглатывает.

— Ты уверена? Они всего-то чуть ниже плеч. — он продолжает сверлить ее взглядом, и Диана в спешке разрывает зрительный контакт.

— Да, из-за них просыпаются воспоминания, которые я хотела бы уничтожить.

Диана не знает, зачем говорит все это — она не обязана рассказывать о своих переживаниях Касу, но что-то все равно заставляет ее продолжать открываться ему, словно все ранее сидевшие глубоко переживания хотят выйти наружу. Но слабость это не то, что стоит показывать ангелу, слепо служащего небесам.

— И они исчезнут, если ты просто отрежешь волосы?

Это звучит как-то издевательски, хотя Кас на такое явно не способен, но Диана вздрагивает. Он бьет наотмашь, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий.

Она закрывает глаза — не испытывая сейчас странную слабость, Диана бы сразу ответила ему колкостью.

Диана пошатывается, хмурится и прикладывает руку ко лбу. Она чувствует, что еще немного — и ее тело все-таки окажется на грязном кафеле. А Диана меньше всего желает бессильно сидеть перед Касом, показывая, что никакая она не сильная, а разбитая вдребезги; сломанная, с растерзанной душой и сердцем, точно не заслуживающая спасения.

Из глаз выступают слезы, но Диана героически сдерживается. Ножницы с треском падают, она слегка шатается, но в ту же секунду оказывается в руках Кастиэля. Диана чувствует, как он мягко обхватывает ее и берет под руку.

— Ангелы мудаки и ты все еще не исключение.

Диана Винчестер точно не пытается внушить себе это, просто хочет спасти себя от фатальной ошибки.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Катись в рай!

Она облокачивается на него всем своим телом, пытаясь доставить как можно больше неудобств.

— Ранее ты в четыре часа утра вваливался ко мне и тебе было все равно, что я сплю всего по три часа в сутки. — Диана не замечает, как оказывается на кровати. — А теперь ты просишь меня отдохнуть. Разве сверху тебя не накажут за то, что возишься со мной?

Перед Дианой все плывет, но она замечает, как Кастиэль отводит взгляд и слышит его спокойный, твердый голос:

— Они уже делали мне замечания по поводу того, что я слишком сблизился с тобой.

Диана хмурится, пытаясь вникнуть в его слова. Неужели она даже на ангела может плохо повлиять? Это ее немного забавляет и ее губы расплываются в слабом подобии улыбки. Она тяжко выдыхает, отдаваясь чувствам, забывая, что должна оставаться сильной и неприступной.

— Почему все это происходит со мной, с моей семьей?

Кастиэль накрывает ее легким одеялом, а Диана обиженно хмыкает, когда понимает, что Кас на вопрос отвечать не собирается.

Диана ощущает чье-то призрачное касание на спине — настолько невесомое, мягкое, словно она вновь оказалась в Лоуренсе, и мама накрывала ее любимым одеялом, целуя в лоб и желая хороших снов. По всему телу разливается странное тепло, внезапно ей становится спокойно — будто нет больше никаких проблем.

— Иногда мне кажется, что это все зря. Каждый чертов раз, из одной проблемы выплывает другая — масштабнее и намного хуже... Я-я ощущаю себя какой-то сломанной после всего... — она резко замолкает, и шумно вздыхает. — Я не должна говорить все это, поэтому будь хорошим ангелом, притворись, что ты ничего не слышал.

Диана дрожит — натягивает сильнее простынь, пытается ухватиться за невидимое что-то, дающее тепло. Чувства искрят из нее, как бенгальские огни, вырываются из ее души, танцуют в бешеном ритме из-за нехватки места. Она их проволокой связывает, так сильно, что сама душится, но все равно какая-то часть прорывается.

Кастиэль сидит на краю кровати, Диана ловит его серьезный, задумчивый взгляд.

— Я не в силах ответить на некоторые твои вопросы, но Диана, я сам собрал тебя, каждую часть твоего тела и души. Ты не сломанная, — он задумывается на секунду. — ты одна из самых сильных людей в этом мире.

— Разве ангелам позволено лгать? — она усмехается, а образ Каса начинает еще сильнее расплываться.

— Это чистая правда, — его голос такой серьезный и уверенный, что Диане хочется поверить его словам. — твоя сила не зависит от длины твоих волос, она исходит из твоей души. Тебе просто нужно хотя бы немного веры.

— Ты раздражаешь. — она выдавливает из себя эти слова, с каждой секундой все больше погружаясь в сон.

Диана слышит шорох крыльев, и вместе с ними исчезает то успокаивающее тепло.  
На утро Диана впервые спокойно посмотрит на свое отражение и перестанет видеть в нем ту девочку, которой когда-то была. А еще, возможно, она примет тот факт, что некоторые ангелы не такие уж плохие.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, если вы все же дошли до концаXD Изначально там было раза в 2 больше текста, но при редактировании решила убрать многое, поэтому, возможно, какие-то моменты выглядят не очень. А еще я все это редачила в 5 утра, мб очень много ошибок, прошу прощение. Ну, в любом случае, надеюсь вышло более менее.


End file.
